Zero or Attack
by Hikasya
Summary: Nol atau menyerang? Ada dua pilihan yang harus kau tentukan jika ingin keluar dari game SAO ini. Memburu GM dan membunuh GM demi terbebas dari permainan gila ini. Jika kau mati dalam sebuah pertarungan, maka kau akan dihidupkan lagi dan memulai semuanya dari awal di kota awal. Melatih semua skill-mu hingga kau menjadi Terkuat. Fic request for Muhammadhazizi kun17
1. Dia bukan GM

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Shion**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/romance/humor**

 **Rating: M (adanya adegan kekerasan. Tanpa ada lemon atau lime)**

 **Setting: dunia game Sword Art Online (SAO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for muhammadhazizi kun17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 19 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZERO OR ATTACK**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Dia bukan GM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: SHION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya terang benderang merasuk ke retinaku. Menyilaukan mataku yang tidak kuasa melihatnya begitu jelas. Cahaya itu sangat terang bagaikan matahari. Cahaya berwarna putih berpendar dengan campuran warna kuning.

"Kita telah sampai...," kata seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingku."Aku mendapatkan petunjuk jika GM berada di sini."

Naruto, itulah namanya dalam sosok avatar laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap dibalut dengan pakaian armor besi serba berwarna jingga kehitaman. Jubah berwarna hitam terpasang di punggungnya. Sepatu boots besi hitam sebatas mata kaki menutupi kedua kakinya. Sebuah pedang hitam besar terpasang di punggungnya.

Aku, Shion, itulah nama avatarku dalam dunia game yang bernama SAO ini, terkejut mendengarkan kabar yang diberitahukan oleh Naruto.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu kalau GM ada di sini?"

"Seseorang memberitahukan aku kalau GM ada di sini."

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi, sekarang aku akan menguji apa benar pria itu adalah GM yang sesungguhnya."

Maka hentakan sepatu besi yang dipakai Naruto, menggema keras di dalam dungeon yang hanya diterangi dengan cahaya obor. Obor-obor itu terpasang di sepanjang dua dinding yang terbuat dari batu putih. Kami melangkah maju bersama dalam diam.

Naruto telah menyabet pedangnya dan menghunusnya ke depan. Dia melirikku dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk berjalan di belakangnya Aku mengerti dan kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lantai yang basah karena digenangi air yang entah darimana asalnya. Sedikit beriak kecil ketika kami menginjaknya. Langkah kami begitu pelan hingga sampai di perempatan lorong dungeon. Dimana kami dikejutkan oleh kedatangan pria bertubuh besar setinggi sekitar 198 meter, yang datang dari lorong sebelah kanan.

Skill fokusku yang telah kuasah selama setahun ini, menyorot tepat pada sosok pria tinggi besar yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Kursor hijau muncul di atas kepala pria berotot besar itu, diketahui bernama "Gigant."

"...!"

Aku kaget setengah mati. Bola mata unguku seakan-akan ingin keluar dari sarangnya. Mulutku ternganga lebar.

Gigant, adalah nama pemimpin dari guild pembantai para player, **"One Eyes"** , salah satu guild yang bertugas untuk memblokir jalan lorong-lorong yang ada di dungeon. Para anggota One Eyes berlevel sangat tinggi dan suka menyerang para player yang berniat ingin menyelesaikan sebuah lantai. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti menyerang sampai HP lawannya menjadi nol.

Lambang guild One Eyes ini adalah mata satu berwarna merah yang sesuai dengan namanya. Mata satu yang berarti iblis bermata satu yang akan selalu membantai semua player. Mereka tidak dapat dibasmi begitu saja, karena jumlah mereka sangat banyak.

Diketahui, dari informasi tidak jelas yang beredar di kalangan player SAO, guild One Eyes adalah guild pembantai yang didirikan oleh GM. GM yang tidak diketahui namanya, yang telah memenjarakan sepuluh ribu player di sebuah game canggih yang bernama Sword Art Online (SAO) ini. Para player tidak dapat keluar dari game, kecuali hanya satu cara yaitu menemukan GM yang sesungguhnya dari sekian banyaknya player. Jika seseorang bisa menemukan siapa jati diri GM yang sebenarnya, maka seseorang itu bisa berkesempatan bebas untuk menantang GM bertarung. GM akan menjanjikan semua orang akan keluar dari game ini dengan selamat, jika GM kalah. Sebaliknya GM akan melakukan tindakan yang sangat berbahaya terhadap para player, jika GM menang.

Kabar itu diberitahukan oleh GM pada saat hari pertama pembukaan SAO. Semua player tampak syok mendengarnya. Itu artinya mereka akan saling memburu dan saling membunuh antara satu sama lainnya. Jika mereka mati, maka mereka dihidupkan kembali. Otomatis semua skill yang mereka miliki akan kembali dari awal. Lalu mereka akan mengulang skill itu lagi. Begitulah seterusnya, tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

Jika kau mati dalam pertarungan, maka kau akan dihidupkan kembali dan memulainya semuanya dari kota awal. Kau dianggap player pemula dan harus mengasah skill yang kau punya sebelumnya, dari awal lagi. Memang merepotkan, setidaknya kau tidak mati dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Kau bisa mati berkali-kali tanpa merasa takut dengan apapun.

Tapi, jika kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menang dalam sebuah pertarungan, maka kau bisa mempertahankan skill dan level yang kau punya sekarang. Tingkatkan lagi untuk menjadi pemain yang terkuat, maka kau akan berkesempatan untuk menemui GM. GM akan menunggu di suatu tempat dan menanti kedatangan player yang sangat kuat itu.

GM menyamar juga menjadi player yang berbaur dengan player lainnya. Mengamati sepak terjang para ksatria yang saling memburu dan membunuh. Mungkin saja dia menertawakan kami dari belakang. Merasa senang karena kami bertempur habis-habisan dalam permainan gilanya ini. Bahkan ada beberapa player lainnya menjadi gila karena harus mengalami kekalahan berkali-kali.

Dalam kondisi tersebut, para player gila itu pasti akan berkeliaran di jalanan, dan mengganggu para player lainnya di sana.

Tentu, fakta yang sangat kejam. Aku merasakan itu. Perasaan yang kesal, frustasi dan bercampur sedih, sempat menyerangku waktu itu. Aku merasa tidak mampu untuk bertarung karena aku ini adalah orang yang dikucilkan dari kehidupan luarku. Aku hidup sebagai orang pembawa sial bagi orang-orang di sekitarku. Bahkan tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Aku dianggap sebagai gadis yang aneh karena suka meramal dan terbukti ramalanku itu menjadi kenyataan.

"SHION!"

Pikiranku tersentak di saat suara Naruto yang keras hinggap di gendang telingaku. Lamunanku buyar seketika.

"KAU TUNGGU DI SINI! BIAR AKU YANG MENGHADAPI GIGANT ITU!" seru Naruto kemudian."JANGAN IKUT MEMBANTUKU! KAU KABUR SAJA JIKA KEADAANNYA SEMAKIN GAWAT! OKE?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab perkataan Naruto, aku melihat Naruto langsung berlari cepat untuk menyerang pria tinggi besar itu. Pria tinggi besar itu juga berlari ke arah Naruto.

"GUOAAAAH!" teriak pria itu dengan suaranya yang sangat besar bagaikan suara monster.

Pedang besar berwarna hitam milik Naruto terayun vertikal ke arah Gigant. Gigant mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, mengincar perut Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto mundur sedikit sehingga pedang iblis itu hanya menggores pelindung besi yang dipakainya. Lalu pedangnya terayun cepat ke bawah.

DAP!

Dengan tangan kirinya yang besar dan terlindungi armor besi, Gigant menangkap bilah pedang Naruto itu. Wajah Gigant yang terlihat mengerikan bagaikan monster, semakin mengerikan ketika dia menyeringai.

"Hehehe... Pedang seperti ini, tidak akan bisa membunuhku begitu saja," sahut Gigant dengan nada yang sangat sombong.

"Huh... Kita lihat saja nanti," Naruto juga menyeringai dan dengan cepat menyabet pisau kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

Gigant menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Naruto lebih cepat bergerak dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Lalu...

ZLUB!

Pisau yang menyerupai belati itu menancap sedalam mungkin ke arah perut Gigant yang tak terlindungi dengan armor. Gigant membelalakkan kedua matanya dan merasakan perubahan yang sangat besar pada tubuhnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Tu-Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak!?"

BRUUUK!

Ia jatuh begitu saja ke belakang. Tubuh besarnya terhempas kasar di lantai yang tergenang itu sehingga menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil sebagai efek dramatisnya. Merasakan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak. Mati rasa.

Rupanya dia terkena kelumpuhan dari pisau yang telah diberi cairan hijau. Cairan hijau yang berupa racun yang sangat kuat dan mampu melumpuhkan orang dalam waktu 20 menit.

Hal ini sudah dipersiapkan Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto selalu menggunakan cara itu untuk menguji apakah benar player yang dia lawan itu adalah GM. Jika lawannya adalah GM, pasti pisau itu tidak akan mengenai lawannya karena terhalang dinding yang tak terlihat.

Aku mengetahui informasi itu dari salah satu player yang pernah mengungkapkan jati diri GM yang sesungguhnya, player itu pernah menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh GM, tapi terhalang oleh dinding tak terlihat. GM itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang karena kabur menggunakan Kristal Teleport. Hingga saat itu, GM yang menggunakan avatar pria bernama "Lucifer" itu, tidak terlihat lagi selama enam bulan ini.

Mungkin saja, GM itu menyamar lagi menjadi orang lain. Ya, aku rasa begitu.

Memandang dengan penuh serius, Naruto bertanya pada pria tinggi besar itu.

"Kau telah terkena racun pelumpuh. Selama 20 menit, kau tidak akan bisa bergerak."

"A-Apa!?" Gigant terkejut setengah mati."SIALAN KAU, NARUTO!?"

"Jadi, apa kau tahu dimana GM sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia."

"Oh ya? Orang-orang bilang kalau guild yang kau pimpin ini adalah guild yang didirikan GM, kan?"

"Ya. Itu memang benar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tahu soal dimana GM sekarang?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Walaupun aku tahu sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukanmu. Karena akulah yang berkesempatan untuk melawannya nanti."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah..."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar. Dia mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara vertikal ke arah Gigant dan...

"JANGAAAAN!" aku berlari menghampiri mereka.

Naruto berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan aku, Shion? Aku ingin menghabiskan HP penjahat ini agar dia mengulang semuanya dari nol."

"Jangan. Itu sama saja kau menganiayanya. Itu akan sakit sekali. Kau akan dianggap sebagai penjahat juga, kan? Pikirkan itu."

"Uhm... Benar juga sih."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita masukkan saja dia ke penjara kastil bawah tanah. Biar The Army yang mengurusnya."

"Ya, kau benar juga."

Naruto menurunkan pedangnya dan memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Ia mengibas tangan kanannya di udara. Terbentuklah layar virtual digital berbentuk persegi biru di depannya, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Ia menggenggam sebuah kristal berwarna biru laut.

Kristal-kristal teleport biasa hanya bisa memindahkan pengguna pada gerbang teleport kota tertentu, tapi barang yang dikeluarkan Naruto adalah sebutir "Kristal Koridor", yang bisa membuka sebuah gerbang teleport ke manapun yang ditandai player. Tidak perlu disebutkan di sini, bahwa itu adalah barang yang sangat berguna.

Tapi, karena kristal koridor itu juga sangat jarang dan tidak dijual di toko-toko NPC. Hanya bisa didapat dari peti harta karun labirin atau drop monster-monster, jadi beberapa player tidak mau menggunakannya meski mereka punya.

Kemudian Naruto berteriak keras.

"Koridor, terbukalah!"

Kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping di genggaman tangan kanan Naruto. Memunculkan pusaran berwarna biru di depan kami. Naruto menyeret badan besar Gigant itu ke arah pusaran itu. Gigant pun pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Pusaran biru segera menghilang begitu Gigant sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Tinggallah aku dan Naruto di sana.

Suasana hening kembali. Terdengarlah suara tetesan air yang entah darimana asalnya. Kami saling memandang dalam diam.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Nah... Sekarang misi kita sudah clear. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan...?"

Aku berbalik begitu saja dan menyelonong pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau kencan denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu payah!"

"Payah!? Mak-Maksudnya!?"

"Aku tidak mau memberitahukannya."

"Ayolah, Shion. Katakan apa alasannya!?"

Naruto mengejarku bersusah payah. Aku selalu membuang muka begitu dia menatap ke arahku. Dia pasti akan beralih ke arah sisiku yang lain. Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi darinya. Dia tetap berusaha keras untuk bertatapan langsung denganku.

"Shion... Ada apa? Kenapa kau ngambek begitu sih?"

"Huh... Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya."

"Apa kau marah karena aku melarangmu untuk tidak ikut bertarung bersamaku?"

"Itu salah satunya."

"Lalu apa kau marah karena aku ingin menganiaya Gigant tadi?"

"Itu juga."

"Aaah... Itu alasannya ya?" Naruto tertawa riang dan memelukku dari belakang."Maafkan aku ya. Aku memang tidak sadar jika sedang serius bertarung. Aku memang suka melupakan semuanya."

"Iya. Tapi, jangan peluk aku seperti ini."

Aku melihat kode sistem peringatan pelecehan seksual muncul di depan mataku. Aku yang merasa sangat kesal, mencoba memperingati Naruto agar tidak menyentuhku.

"Kuberitahu padamu, aku akan menjeblosmu ke penjara bawah tanah kalau kau masih saja memelukku seperti itu. Aku hitung dari sekarang. Tiga... Dua... Sa..."

"Ah, ja-JANGAN! AMPUN!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Naruto memasang wajah yang pucat pasi. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau menyentuhku."

"Maaf, lain kali, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku maafkan."

"Tapi... Apa kau mau menjadi istriku, Shion?"

"..."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu kusut. Pancaran mata birunya yang begitu teduh, membius hatiku yang sedang mengalami namanya jatuh cinta. Aku memang mencintai lelaki payah di depan mataku ini.

Ya, sudah beberapa kali, Naruto mengutarakan kalimat yang sama,'Apa kau mau menjadi istriku, Shion?'

Tapi, aku selalu menolaknya.

Sebabnya apa? Karena aku belum berpikir untuk menikah dalam situasi seperti ini. Dalam dunia virtual ini, sistem hubungan pernikahan memang diterapkan. Banyak player yang berpasangan, menikah dan hidup normal, tanpa ikut menjadi salah satu ksatria yang memburu GM. Mereka kelihatan bahagia seperti di dunia nyata. Rasanya senang sekali melihatnya dan aku ingin sekali merasakannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, aku bertemu dengannya, di field saat berburu monster untuk menaikkan levelku. Dia, si ksatria jingga, juga ada di sana, berburu monster agar menaikkan levelnya dan meningkatkan skill pedangnya. Dia bertempur dengan mengagumkan, membuatku terpaku ketika melihatnya.

Seolah-olah aku menonton pangeran yang berpakaian ksatria yang bertarung habis-habisan demi menyelamatkan kerajaannya. Aku adalah putri yang dicintai pangeran itu, hanya bisa menontonnya dari arah kejauhan.

Waktu itu, dua bulan setelah pengumuman dari GM bahwa tombol LOG OUT dihapus dan para player tidak akan bisa keluar sampai menemukan GM sesungguhnya. Aku yang merasa bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam keramaian itu. Aku sendirian saat mencoba bermain di game ini, dan ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di dunia ini. Semuanya ternyata tak sama dengan kubayangkan. Fantasi indahku tergantikan mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

Orang-orang berhamburan tak tentu arah. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan kemudian ambruk. Terduduk di lantai batu begitu saja. Menangis seorang diri sambil menyebut nama ibuku.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah terjebak di dunia asing yang tidak kuketahui ini. Ibu... Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin keluar dari sini...'

Itulah perkataanku yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dijawab oleh siapapun. Hanya waktu dan nasibku yang bisa menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Prolog dulu.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya nanti saya sambung lagi.**

 **Saya mau hiatus sampai bulan Juli aja. Nggak jadi sampai bulan November.**

 **Oke, untuk kelanjutan fic-fic lainnya, ntar saya sambung juga. Ada beberapa fic yang mau tamat, itulah yang akan saya kerjakan. Tentunya upnya di Bulan Juli.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Jangan marah ya jika saya buat fic baru. Bukan berarti saya nggak konsisten, saya akan melanjutkan juga fic-fic yang tertunda. Jadi, harap maklum.**

 **Dan satu lagi, saya nggak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini. Saya menulis karena saya hobi menulis.**

 **Salam dari Hikasya**

 **Selasa, 20 Juni 2017**


	2. Pergi Hunting

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: penampilan Naruto dan Shion, bisa kalian lihat di cover fic ini.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 2 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZERO OR ATTACK**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Pergi Hunting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: SHION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah, yang kuingat saat pertama kali berada di dunia nyata kedua ini. Dunia nyata kedua yang terasa asing bagiku. Tapi, aku berusaha keras untuk menjalani semua ini dengan hati yang ikhlas.

Lantas aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat.

"Tidak!" kataku tegas sembari berjalan cepat dan melepaskan belitan kedua tangan Naruto dari tubuhku.

"Eh, tidak!?" Naruto tercengang lalu buru-buru mengejarku lagi."Shion... Kenapa kau menolakku lagi!? Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikan kau istriku!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Shion!"

"Sudahlah!"

"Shion... Aku..."

"Sudah kubilang, sudah! BERISIK SEKALI!"

SREK!

Aku langsung menyabet pedang biruku dari sarung yang terpasang di pinggangku dan melayangkan pedang itu secara horizontal pada Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan...

"WUAAAAAH! SHION, HENTIKAAAAAN!"

TRAAAAANG!

Pedangku terhalang oleh pelindung besi yang terpasang di tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto menahan seranganku dengan cepat dan menunjukkan ekspresi syoknya.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" jawabku dengan ketus."Habisnya kau keras kepala sekali! Sudah kubilangkan beberapa kali, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Iya... Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, huh..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku mengambil Kristal Teleport dari kantong celana pendekku dengan tangan kiri, kemudian berseru.

 **"...*** , Teleport!"

Maka aku pun berteleport langsung ke lantai lain. Meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dan masih kudengar Naruto memanggilku.

"SHIOON! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

Tinggallah Naruto yang berdiri di sana. Menyaksikan kepergian Shion yang menuju ke lantai lain. Menoreh garis kekecewaan di hatinya karena Shion menolaknya lagi.

Betapa dia ingin menikahi Shion. Betapa dia sangat mencintai Shion. Baginya, Shion adalah bidadari semangat hidupnya sehingga dia mampu menjalani kehidupan keras di dunia digital ini. Bersama Shion, dia menjadi kuat dan akan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Shion.

Tapi, Shion tidak juga mau mengerti dirinya. Shion tetap keras kepala dan tidak mau menerima hubungan lanjut yang lebih dari seorang teman ini. Padahal dia sudah bersusah payah untuk menyakinkan Shion bahwa dia benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Shion. Namun, sepertinya Shion sangat meragukan dirinya dan tidak mau juga menerima cintanya itu.

Dengan wajah frustasi yang semakin menggelap, Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Aaaaah... Ya sudahlah. Besok aku akan membicarakannya lagi pada Shion. Sebaiknya aku kembali lagi ke penginapan sekarang."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mengambil Kristal Teleport dari saku celana panjangnya dan memutuskan kembali ke penginapan yang berada di kota Awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, sudah enam berlalu sejak para pemain terkurung di game SAO ini, disebabkan tombol " _ **Log Out"**_ tidak ada di akun digital mereka. Mereka hidup dengan normal layaknya di kehidupan nyata. Sebagian lainnya hidup dengan tidak normal seperti memilih meneruskan permainan game ini. Memutuskan menjadi _**"Knight"**_ , _**"Clearer"**_ , dan _**"Assassin"**_ , itulah profesi yang dijalani sebagian besar pemain lainnya.

Knight adalah julukan bagi orang-orang yang bertugas sebagai pemburu GM. Biasanya mereka bergerak secara berkelompok atau guild, party, atau solo.

Clearer adalah julukan bagi orang-orang yang bertugas sebagai Penyelesai setiap lantai yang dijaga oleh boss monster. Biasanya juga bergerak secara berkelompok atau guild, party, dan solo.

Assassin adalah julukan bagi orang-orang yang bertugas untuk membunuh para pemain dan merampas barang-barang yang dimiliki para pemain. Biasanya juga bergerak secara berkelompok atau guild. Jarang ada berparty ataupun solo.

Itulah tiga profesi yang tidak normal, yang ada di dunia nyata kedua ini. Sudah dibentuk sejak para pemain terkurung di dalam dunia nyata kedua ini.

Lalu Naruto dan Shion termasuk dalam _**"Knight"**_ itu. Mereka kadang-kadang bergerak secara party ataupun solo. Mereka berdua dinyatakan sebagai salah satu Knight yang berlevel tinggi dalam status _**"TOP TEN KNIGHT"**_ yang beredar di dunia SAO itu.

Naruto-lah yang menjadi Knight nomor satu, sedangkan Shion yang menjadi Knight nomor dua. Lalu diikuti oleh para Knight lainnya dari bawah.

Kabar berita tentang kehebatan Naruto dibuktikan lewat _**"Koran Digital"**_ yang beredar di kalangan para pemain. Adanya Wartawan mendadak yang ditugaskan untuk meliput berita tentang aktifitas para Knight itu.

Statistik data status akun Naruto bisa dilihat seperti ini:

 **[Nama: Naruto**

 **ID: xxx***

 **Jenis kelamin: laki-laki**

 **Profesi: Knight**

 **Sword Skill: A**

 **Tamer Skill: A**

 **Level: 55**

 **EXP: xxx***

 **Others: ...]**

Lalu statistik data status akun Shion seperti ini:

 **[Nama: Shion**

 **ID: xxx***

 **Jenis kelamin: perempuan**

 **Profesi: Knight**

 **Sword Skill: A**

 **Cook Skill: B**

 **Level: 53**

 **EXP: xxx***

 **Others: ...]**

Begitulah tentang data diri mereka berdua.

Naruto dijuluki sebagai _**"Dragon Knight"**_ karena memiliki pets berupa seekor naga hitam - diketahui pets-nya bernama _**"Darkment"**_. Dia bukan hanya seorang _**"Swordman"**_ , melainkan _**"Tamer"**_ , yang sudah diketahui banyak orang. Pets-nya sering muncul jika dia memanggil Pets apabila dia membutuhkannya. Pets-nya tidak mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi dan senang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gua yang ada di sebuah lantai.

Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memiliki sebuah pedang besar yang bergagang panjang, dengan ukiran naga yang berwarna jingga kehitaman. Didapatkannya tidak sengaja saat melakukan _**"Hunting"**_ monster, dari sanalah dia menemukan pedang _**"Drop Item"**_ , yang bernama _**"Dragon Flash."**_

Dengan menggunakan pedang kilat naga itu, Naruto mampu menjelajah labirin ataupun dungeon saat Hunting monster, biasanya dia bergerak sendirian - sebelum bertemu dengan Shion. Barulah, setelah bertemu dengan Shion, dia berparty dengan Shion, dalam melakukan Hunting itu.

Mengenai Shion itu sendiri, dia adalah salah satu Knight atau Swordwoman yang sangat terkenal di dunia SAO tersebut. Dia dijuluki _**"Blue Princess"**_ , dikarenakan penampilannya yang serba biru dan selalu menggunakan pedang berwarna biru - nama pedangnya adalah _**"Lazuli"**_. Kemampuan berpedangnya dikatakan mengandung unsur _**"Magic"**_ karena serangannya dapat mengenai lawan tanpa menyentuhnya, sehingga ada juga yang menjulukinya sebagai _ **"Magical Swordwoman."**_

Mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang sangat andal bila membentuk sebuah party. Kadang kala ada juga yang iri dengan kedekatan mereka, salah satunya seorang laki-laki yang sangat akrab dengan Shion yaitu Sasuke.

Sasuke, termasuk Knight juga, tapi tergabung dalam sebuah guild yang bernama _**"Orion"**_ , guild yang dilambangkan dengan rasi bintang yaitu _**"Orion"**_ atau panah. Guild yang bertujuan untuk memburu GM agar bisa menuntaskan game ini. Warna khas mereka adalah putih-biru langit.

Sasuke sering berparty dengan Shion jika Naruto tidak ada. Kadang-kadang juga, Naruto cemburu melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Shion sehingga terjadilah pertengkaran hebat antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sudut pandang cerita diarahkan pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto itu.

Tepat pada pukul 7 pagi, alarm-nya berbunyi dengan irama kodok yang nyaring, sukses membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya.

"Ng... Sudah pagi ya?" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke udara.

Terciptalah layar virtual digital yang berbentuk persegi panjang, Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mematikan alarm yang sempat dia hidupkan sebelum tidur. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak terjebak di dunia ini.

Dia menguap panjang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Langsung bangkit dan turun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Tidak perlu mandi ataupun menggosok gigi, dia hanya langsung mengambil perlengkapan armornya dan menukar pakaian kasualnya itu dengan perlengkapan armornya yang berwarna jingga kehitaman. Tidak lupa juga, pedang kesayangannya terpasang di punggungnya.

Setelah semuanya sudah komplit, kemudian Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamarnya - kebetulan ia masih menyewa kamar di sebuah penginapan karena belum bisa membeli sebuah rumah. Tujuan utamanya adalah mencari sarapan di luar.

WAAA! WAAA! WAAA!

Setiba di luar sana, Naruto disambut dengan suasana yang begitu ramai. Sepagi ini, orang-orang sudah memadati jalanan yang ada di dekat penginapan dimana Naruto menginap. Kios-kios sudah banyak dibuka, para NPC (Non Player Character) sudah sibuk mempromosikan dagangannya dan ada juga yang sibuk melayani para pembeli.

Hiruk pikuk berkumandang hampir di seluruh penjuru kota Awal tersebut, sungguh memusingkan jika melihat keramaian membludak seperti ini.

"Wah, ramai sekali!" sahut Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan penginapan itu."Tidak biasanya seramai ini."

Tanpa ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi mencari sarapan ke restoran yang ada di dekat sana. Menembus keramaian dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto sudah tampak duduk di dekat meja yang menghadap ke jendela. Di atas meja itu, sudah terhidang makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya. Gadis maid NPC yang barusan meletakkan pesanannya itu.

Di restoran tempat Naruto sarapan saat ini, hanya tampak beberapa orang yang mengisi di dalamnya. Tenang dan damai. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Sibuk menikmati sarapan masing-masing.

Sembari sarapan, Naruto mengecek jendela akunnya sendiri karena ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Shion.

Isi pesan Shion seperti ini:

 **[Naruto, hari ini kita tidak berparty lagi. Aku Hunting ke lantai 39 sekarang. Jangan ikuti aku. Kita bergerak secara solo sekarang.]**

Begitulah, isi pesan Shion tersebut, sehingga sukses membuat Naruto terpaku setelah membacanya. Menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Lagi-lagi dia begitu. Hunting sendirian lagi. Aaaah... Shion... Kau sangat keras kepala..."

Dengan lesu, Naruto menghilangkan jendela akunnya dan memutuskan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Hei, kau!"

Naruto tersentak karena baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berkata 'hei, kau!' padanya. Lantas dia menggeser dua bola mata birunya ke arah kiri.

SET!

Di samping kirinya, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam. Di punggung laki-laki berambut hitam itu, terdapat sebuah pedang yang terpasang. Dia duduk dengan santainya seraya menikmati secangkir teh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang berwajah penasaran.

"Kau... Salah satu Knight itu, kan? Yang bernama Naruto?" laki-laki berambut hitam itu malah balik bertanya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wah, beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu dengan Knight nomor satu di sini!" laki-laki itu tertawa lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meletakkan secangkir teh ke atas meja."Kenalkan namaku Kirito."

"Aku, Naruto. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga."

Naruto membalas uluran tangan Kirito. Mereka bersalaman sebentar lalu melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Maka mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Aku sedang menginap di lantai ini...," ucap Kirito yang memakan sandwich-nya yang tinggal separuh."Aku berencana akan menyelesaikan lantai 40 sekarang."

"Oh, jadi kau adalah seorang Clearer?" Naruto yang bertanya sembari melahap habis hotdog yang dimakannya.

"Ya."

"Bagus sekali. Aku beruntung mendapatkan teman baru seorang Clearer sepertimu."

"Sama. Aku juga beruntung mendapatkan teman baru seorang Knight sepertimu."

Mereka pun sama-sama tersenyum. Orang-orang yang di sana, memperhatikan mereka berdua lalu berbisik-bisik antara satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, itukan Beater!"

"Beater yang suka mengambil kesempatan pada saat Clearing lantai, kan?"

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?"

"Kelihatannya dia mengenal si rambut pirang itu."

PSSST! PSSST! PSSSST!

Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, sama saja. Suka menggosip yang tidak jelas, hingga terdengar oleh Naruto dan Kirito.

"Beater?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu adalah salah satu ejekan yang beredar di SAO ini...," jelas Kirito yang memasang wajah kusutnya."Banyak orang yang sering mengejekku sebagai Beater."

Naruto terhenyak saat melihat perubahan wajah Kirito itu. Ia juga tahu apa arti "Beater" tersebut, itu merupakan hinaan yang kasar.

Sungguh. Ini sangat keterlaluan. Apalagi orang-orang itu masih saja sibuk berbisik-bisik tidak jelas begitu. Membuat Naruto merasa geram dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

BETS!

Dengan suara yang keras, dia berteriak.

"HEI, KALIAN DI SANA! HENTIKAN PEMBICARAAN KALIAN!"

SIIING!

Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang terdiam dan memandang Naruto dengan aneh. Lalu salah satu dari mereka, bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kau yang malah marah, hei, rambut kuning? Kami hanya membicarakan Kecoak Hitam itu. Kecoak Hitam itu adalah Beater. Kau tahu arti Beater, kan?"

Naruto semakin menggeram. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam. Tiga guratan di dua pipinya semakin menebal.

"DASAR, KALIAN KETERLALUAN!"

SREK!

Tanpa diduga, Naruto langsung menyabet pedangnya dari punggungnya dan berlari secepat kilat tanpa terlihat sedikitpun.

WHUUUSH!

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto sudah mencapai tempat pria beramor besi itu dan melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal pada pria itu.

DHUAAAASH!

Akibatnya pria itu terhempas ke belakang karena terhantam kibasan pedang Naruto. Hantaman pedang Naruto tidak mengenai dirinya, tapi terhalang oleh dinding yang tidak terlihat. Tapi, efek kekuatan kecepatan pedang Naruto mampu memberikan hantaman kuat pada dirinya sehingga dia terpelanting ke belakang.

Sistem kode pengamanan memang aktif di kota seperti ini agar mencegah pemain tidak menyakiti pemain lainnya. Tapi, Naruto malah menyerang pria itu secara langsung tanpa melakukan sistem duel. Tindakan Naruto sudah termasuk kriminal tapi dia bertindak hanya untuk membela seseorang.

Pria yang mengejek tadi, terkapar jatuh di lantai. Yang lainnya, bengong sebentar melihatnya, kemudian beralih memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ukh... Kau!" salah satu orang yang berpakaian armor besi, melotot pada Naruto."Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti teman kami! Tindakanmu ini sudah termasuk kriminal!"

"Oh ya? Justru perkataan kasar teman kalian itu juga termasuk kriminal, tahu!"

"Dasar, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Masa kalian tidak tahu dia?" tiba-tiba Kirito datang dan mendekati Naruto."Dia adalah Knight nomor satu, Dragon Knight."

"A-Apa!? Dra-Dragon Knight!?"

Sekelompok orang berpakaian armor itu sama-sama memasang wajah pucat. Pria yang terkapar tadi, langsung berseru keras pada mereka.

"AYO, CEPAT KITA PERGI DARI SINI!"

"IYA, KETUA!"

Maka sekelompok orang beramor besi itu langsung lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan restoran itu. Naruto dan Kirito sweatdrop melihat mereka.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sebentar.

Lalu suara Kirito yang terdengar memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah membelaku tadi."

"Ya. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membela teman baruku."

Naruto tersenyum. Kirito juga tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Naruto memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Kirito mengecek jendela akunnya.

"Oh iya, aku harus pergi dulu."

"Eh, kemana?"

"Ke dungeon lantai 40 itu. Aku harus ikut membantu menyelesaikan lantai."

"Oh."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-san!"

"Ya. Hati-hati ya."

"Hm, kau juga."

Kirito mengangguk dan kemudian berlari kecil untuk keluar dari restoran itu. Naruto menyaksikan kepergiannya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Hening lagi.

Tinggallah dia sendirian di sana.

Sembari memantapkan hatinya, Naruto mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baiklah... Aku juga akan pergi Hunting sekarang!"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah yang santai, Naruto keluar dari restoran itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lantai 39 saat ini.

Di dungeon yang hanya diterangi cahaya obor yang terpasang di dua sisi dinding, terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang menggema keras. Sosok gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan pelan bagaikan ninja, mendekatkan punggungnya pada dinding dungeon saat mendekati jalan lorong yang bercabang dua.

Di tangan kanannya sekarang, sudah tergenggam sebuah pedang berwarna biru, siap akan menebas monster yang kini mondar-mandir di kelokan kiri lorong tersebut.

Skill fokus Shion terarah pada sosok monster yang menyerupai seperti kepiting itu. Kursor hijau muncul di atas kepala monster itu saat skill fokus Shion tertuju padanya.

Nama monster itu _**"Blood Crab"**_. Salah satu monster yang sering berkeliaran di satu lorong dalam titik koordinat tertentu - berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat itu saja - dan warna tubuhnya semerah darah. Bersenjatakan capitnya yang begitu besar dan mampu memberikan damage berkisar 45 % pada pemain. Melawannya saja, harus diperlukan kehati-hatian yang tinggi.

Tapi, hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan Shion. Dia tidak takut jika menghadapi monster itu sendirian karena dia sudah terbiasa bergerak secara solo sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto.

Tiga detik!

Dua detik!

Satu detik!

Kedua mata Shion menajam. Wajahnya mengeras. Lalu bergerak secepat mungkin.

WHUUUSH!

Dia berputar satu kali dan melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal sampai ke belakang tubuhnya, sehingga serangannya yang terbilang sangat kuat, sukses menebas tubuh si monster tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

SLASH!

Akibatnya, Blood Crab terpelanting ke belakang dan terkapar di lantai dalam keadaan tidak elit. Damage dari serangan Shion mampu menghabiskan separuh HP-nya.

Dengan cepat, Blood Crab bangkit berdiri dan bergerak cepat untuk mengejar Shion. Shion juga menyerangnya dan berlari secepat kilat.

SLAAASH!

Hanya sekali tebasan sekalian menumpang lewat, damage serangan Shion mampu menghabiskan HP Blood Crab tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Pada akhirnya Blood Crab pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah.

PRAAAANG!

Shion menghelakan napasnya karena sudah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk melakukan Hunting monster ini. Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir 50 monster sudah dilawannya sendirian selama beberapa jam di dungeon ini. Tentunya ia merasa capek sekarang dan ingin pulang.

"Aaaaah... Capek...," kata Shion yang memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung yang terpasang di pinggang kirinya.

Lantas dia melihat ke ujung lorong itu, terdapat setitik cahaya putih di sana. Rupanya jalan keluar sudah berhasil dia temukan.

Senyuman manis diukirnya di wajahnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ke ujung lorong itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah yang santai, dia tapaki dengan perasaan yang begitu lega. Sekarang angka EXP-nya semakin bertambah banyak, dengan begitu dia pasti akan naik level lagi. Dengan begitu, dia pasti akan menyaingi Naruto. Karena dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat seperti Naruto.

Naruto.

Mengingat laki-laki itu, sungguh membuat Shion senang. Laki-laki yang telah mendorongnya agar menjadi Knight yang sangat kuat. Mengajarinya berbagai hal sehingga dia mampu bertahan hidup di dunia digital ini. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya dan rasa sedihnya. Berusaha mempelajari skill pedang ini di bawah bimbingan Naruto. Hingga dia menemukan beberapa skill pedangnya sendiri dan dipraktekkannya secara langsung saat Hunting monster bersama Naruto.

Skill pedang Shion, menggunakan kekuatan angin saat menyerang lawannya sehingga seolah-olah serangannya itu tidak menyentuh lawannya tapi bisa membuat lawannya terluka. Itulah ciri khas skill pedang yang ditemukan Shion. Dikatakan mengandung unsur Magic, padahal tidak mengandung unsur Magic sedikitpun. Itu dikarenakan bantuan sistem game ini yang menetapkan skill pedang itu untuk Shion.

Ditambah Shion mendapatkan pedang dari _**"Drop Item"**_ saat mengalahkan monster bertubuh batu permata di salah satu dungeon yang ada di lantai tertentu. Pedang yang bernama _ **"Lazuli"**_ , pedang yang berukuran sedang dan bergagang dengan hiasan permata biru tanda X, terbuat dari batu permata biru yang sangat langka.

Lazuli, menjadi partner setia Shion selama ini. Bersinkronisasi dengan skill pedang yang dimiliki Shion, sehingga Shion bisa menggunakan skill pedangnya menjadi lebih maksimal. Ditambah juga skill kecepatan Shion yang sudah terasah berkat bimbingan dari Naruto, menjadikan Shion menjadi Swordwoman yang diakui di dunia ini. Menyaingi si gadis cantik yang bernama Yuuki Asuna, _**"The Flash."**_

Atas prestasinya yang luar biasa, dia dinyatakan sebagai Knight nomor dua yang terkuat. Banyak laki-laki yang kagum padanya dan bahkan ada yang melamarnya secara langsung, contohnya Naruto.

Menepis ingatannya tentang Naruto yang berkali-kali melamarnya, menghentikan Shion untuk berjalan. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah berada di area hutan hijau yang sangat lebat.

Skill fokus Shion tertuju pada segerombolan orang yang kini bersembunyi di antara pepohonan rindang itu. Muncul beberapa kursor berwarna orange di atas kepala orang-orang itu.

'Kursor berwarna orange. Pasti mereka adalah Assassin,' batin Shion yang mulai memegang gagang pedangnya.

Ia pun bersuara keras.

"CEPAT KELUAR! AKU TAHU KALIAN BERSEMBUNYI! KALAU KALIAN BERANI, HADAPI AKU SEKARANG!"

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Diminta seperti itu, beberapa orang keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing. Mereka adalah kelompok pemain orange yang berpakaian serba ungu gelap.

Mata lavender Shion menajam, memperhatikan dengan seksama orang-orang yang telah mengepungnya. Tampak lambang seperti bulan sabit di dada kiri seragam orang-orang itu.

Sungguh, Shion tidak mengenali kelompok ini. Baru pertama kali ini, dia bertemu dengan mereka.

Salah satu orang dari kelompok itu, seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata merah, maju ke depan.

"Wah... Wah... Kita kedatangan mangsa baru rupanya!" sahut laki-laki berambut putih.

"Benar bos. Gadis yang sangat cantik pula," jawab yang lainnya.

"Harus kita apakan dia?"

"Rebut barang-barang yang dia bawa!"

"Habisi dia sampai HP-nya menjadi nol supaya dia kembali mengulang semuanya dari awal!"

"Kita bersenang-senang saja dengannya!"

"Dasar, mesum!"

BLETAK!

Salah satu anggota menjitak kepala anggota yang berkata mesum tadi. Sehingga yang lainnya, menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

Shion juga ikut sweatdrop dan tetap berkutat dengan posisi siaganya. Lalu berkata.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

Si bos yang menjawabnya.

"Kami adalah guild 'Crescents'."

"Crescents?"

"Ya. Kau belum pernah mendengar nama itu, bukan?"

"Belum pernah."

"Hehehe... Tentu saja. Guild ini baru saja dibentuk sebulan yang lalu."

"Lalu apa mau kalian sekarang?"

"Kami mau...," si Bos menyeringai."Menghabisimu sampai HP-mu menjadi nol."

"...!"

Saat itu juga, Shion membelalakkan kedua matanya dan mulai menyabet pedangnya.

Melihat pergerakan Shion, si Bos pun memberikan perintah.

"SEMUANYA! SERANG DIA SEKARANG!"

"YAAAA!"

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Orang-orang itu mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Sama-sama langsung menyerbu cepat ke arah Shion, bagaikan kawanan lebah.

"UWOOOOOH!"

"MATILAH KAU!"

"JADILAH NOL!"

"NOL ATAU MENYERANG!?"

Shion yang menyahut paling akhir dan menunggu kedatangan para musuhnya itu.

"AKU PUTUSKAN UNTUK MENYERANG MEREKA SEMUA! HIAAAAAAT!"

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul seseorang yang datang menyerbu para pemain orange itu. Sehingga mengejutkan para pemain orange dan Shion.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Dengan gerakan cepat, seseorang itu memainkan pedangnya. Satu persatu para pemain orange ditebasnya.

Shion ternganga di tempat, karena mengetahui siapa yang datang membantunya.

"Sa-Sasuke...!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **...* : nama kota/desa yang tidak diketahui pada saat Shion berteleport untuk meninggalkan Naruto di dungeon itu.**

 **Xxx*: angka yang tidak diketahui di ID milik Naruto dan Shion.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Oke, sampai di sini dulu ceritanya. Akan saya sambung jika ada waktu luang lagi.**

 **Saya buat sistem permainan SAO-nya agak beda di fic ini. Terus tentang setting tempatnya, itu hanya karangan saya sendiri. Sedikitnya saya ambil dari canonnya.**

 **Juga ada beberapa istilah game akan masuk ke fic ini.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 4 Agustus 2017**


End file.
